Inception: Betrayal
by Thirteen Fifteen
Summary: Time passes quickly. It's been years since the Fischer job and now the team is back again. Why? James, Phillipa and Miles have been kidnapped. How? That's what the team is trying to figure out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Inception fic so I hope you like it. Please review.**

Dom's POV

I had gone to see Arthur about his broken PASIV. Stupid guy, he shouldn't have left it next to an open window. It was getting pretty late; it was about midnight when I got home. I went to the kids' bedroom to tuck them in but when I got there, all there was were two empty beds. Miles was supposed to babysit them. "Miles?" I called out. No response. That was odd. "James? Phillipa?" There wasn't a sound. I got out my gun. Then I saw a note on the table. "If you ever want to see them again, bring you and your team," it said. That was when I saw Nash outside my window.

Arthur's POV

"I'm sorry! Cobb's gonna fix it!" I said to Ariadne. "Well, now how am I supposed to prepare if we ever need to extract again?" she shouted back. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Cobb. I just saw him a half hour ago. What did he need? "Hello? What now, Cobb. What! Are you serious? Ok, ok…" Ariande looked at me, puzzled and worried. "James, Phillipa and Miles have been kidnapped. Cobb said that he saw Nash outside his house. The team's going there, c'mon," I told her. She looked shocked. We took the Ferrari and drove to Cobb's house.

Eames' POV

I sat at some bar, about to order my drink, when Dom called. "Yes, darling, I know you've missed me, but why call? Wait, you aren't pulling my leg? This is real? Alright. Goodbye." I grabbed my jacket and hailed a cab.

Yusuf's POV

It was a quiet evening in Mombasa, except the sound of falling rain. I remembered the Fischer job. I smiled at the thought. Though it happened years ago, I remembered it like it was yesterday. My phone started to vibrate. Eames had just sent me a text. "Get your sorry behind to the earliest flight to LA. Meet at Dom's house," it said. Typical Eames. I didn't bother replying, it would cost a bomb. I packed a few clothes and other things into a bag, and I went to the airport.

Saito's POV

I sipped my wine. I was outside on the balcony of my house in, I think somewhere in Europe. I closed my eyes, eliminating all thought. Then my phone rang. "Saito. Oh, hello Mr. Cobb. What?! Ok. Goodbye." I grabbed my briefcase and headed for my private jet.

Pricilla's POV

I was so excited about the new job. Even though I am engaged to my boss… Yes, yes. I was to be Mrs. Cobb soon. Since Dom went out, I decided to go meet my friends at the nearby club. We were having so much fun and then he called me. "Hey… Oh my, no! No. Okay. Okay. Will be there soon." He called me just to tell me that the two brats for children and the old man went missing. Who cares? I hated them. Oh well, better go now.

Arthur's POV

I have never seen Dom so stressed out like that. He was pacing the room, running his fingers through his hair, rubbing his face… God, he looked like he was gonna cry. "Dom, they'll be okay. All we have to do is find Nash," Ariande said, rubbing his back. Suddenly, the door burst open. "I am going to _kill _him, that son of a… Oh, hello Arthur. Ariande, darling." said Eames. He told us that Yusuf and Saito were arriving in the morning. Now we just had to wait. Then we heard a noise outside and the door opening. Dom, Eames and I got out our guns. A woman with blonde hair who was wearing a black dress walked in. Dom immediately put down his gun so Eames and I followed suit. "Dom, Dom. You sly little charmer. We went our separate ways for a few years and you got engaged…" Eames said. Dom just stared at him and said, "Well, Arthur got Ariadne. And you got no one." That shut him up quick enough. "So what do we do now?" Ariadne asked. Dom replied, "Wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Ariadne's POV

We decided to sleep over at Dom's house, since his house was the nearest to the airport. I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Hey, wake up." I opened my eyes. Arthur was fixing his tie and started putting on his jacket. He handed me a comb and my cardigan and we walked out of the room. Dom, Eames and Pricilla were already there. We got into Dom's SUV and drove to the airport. When we got there, Yusuf and Saito were standing around talking. When they saw us, they immediately came over. When we got back to Dom's house, we told everything to them. "Yeah, but how're we supposed to find Nash?" asked Yusuf. "I know how," Saito said.

We drove for who knows how long till we reached a desert. We drove to a military looking place. Guards practically littered the place. "Sorry, love," a half-asleep Eames said as he got off my shoulder. A guard asked us for identification. Saito took out his wallet, and showed his ID. The guard sprang up and ran back to the gate. "How do you know this place?" I asked. "I own it."

We got off the car and followed Saito. Saito led us to an elevator, and pressed the button to the top floor. We walked down a long hallway till we reached the end. There was a black door and a sign saying, "Keep out. Authorized Personal Only." Saito swiped his card and we went in. There was a man sitting at a desk with quite a number of computers in front of him. I looked closely and saw that he was Asian. "Very nice to see you again, Daisuke," said Saito. The man turned around. "Uncle!" They bowed deeply. "Daisuke, these are the team, I told you before, right? Eames, Cobb, Yusuf, Arthur and Ariadne. Oh, and this is Pricilla, Dom's fiancé." He bowed to all of them and kissed my hand. I blushed. "Kid, don't bother flirting. She's taken," Eames whispered to him. How Eames of him. "What can I do for you, Uncle?" he asked. The tourist told everything to his nephew and he got to work right away.

About an hour later, Daisuke was still on his computer, typing words faster than I can build. Dom was pacing the room, Yusuf had made his jacket into a pillow and was sound asleep, Arthur rested his head on his hand, Eames was doing something on his phone and Saito was looking at his nephew's progress. Suddenly, Daisuke shot up. "I found him!" That shook everyone. Daisuke pointed to his screen and we saw his exact location. Las Vegas.

In five minutes, we were seated in one of Saito's many private jets, on our way to Las Vegas. "Do we know where he is?" Yusuf asked.

"Well, he should be at a casino…"Dom said. "I think we should go to Mandalay first."

"What makes you think he's there?"

"Just a hunch."

In a few hours, we reached Vegas Airport. I grabbed my luggage and we followed Saito to a _really _nice limo. "Well, get in. I wasn't planning on going to Vegas in anything shabby," Saito said. Yusuf shrugged and went in. We reached Mandalay, and everybody was dressed so… so _fanciful_. Oh god, most of us were so underdressed. We all walked into the casino. Sure, it was like 3 in the afternoon, but there were so many people. Call girls, gamblers, loan sharks, people who just worked there. We followed Dom now, who immediately headed towards the blackjack table. "21! You win!" We heard people cheering for the man who won. Dom immediately headed for him. But he asked us to keep a distance. Only he and Arthur went for him. We got the message. We had to act like we were supposed to be there. I was nearest to them, so I could vaguely hear what was going on. Nash had the typical Vegas look. Shirt unbuttoned, a pair of sunglasses with rings on his fingers. "Ah. Dom and Arthur. Well, well, well. Well, y'see-" I didn't hear the rest of it because he had run off. I heard a couple of gunshots. Arthur and Dom then joined in the chase.


End file.
